Rookie
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: When Dr Eggman takes 99% of land in Planet Mobius, Sonic sees this as an opportunity to reclaim what is lost to him. With the help of his friends, Classic Sonic, and a newcomer to the resistance, they soon learn that Infinite is behind all of this mess, and that he must be stopped to resurrect Mobius back to life. Takes place during the events of Sonic Forces. MUST-READ.
1. Apocalyse Now

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is not entirely accurate per say. This story is based on the upcoming events that take place during the plot of Sonic Forces. All existing characters belong to SEGA. The OC that appears belong to me. Without further ado, lettuce commence.**

Dr Eggman - A maniacul evil genius, with the help of his rookies, giant mechs and badniks annexed the entire Planet Mobius, leaving only Sonic and co. to suffer. 99% of land was took over, leaving only Knothole Village to avoid the attack. The blue hedgehog was inside one of the structures of Knothole, pacing back and forth figuring out why he couldn't have prevented Eggman's onslaught of enemies. Sally Acorn occumpied him, alongside Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Silver.

"How did this all happen?". Sonic asked, trying to figure out the true purpose of the doctors attack.

"Eggman took a deep swoop at the planet while you took a quick errand". Knuckles answered. "I can't beleieve how so quick he took over the land that was once ours".

"As serious as this may be, maybe that boxing match against Zavok wasn't such a good idea in the first place, Sonic". Amy added.

"It wasn't the boxing match, Ames. It was something else...". The blue blur stopped and thought for a second.

"Could it be the doctor taking revenge over destorying his lair and Badnik Boss 5000 in an attempt to save the 25th birthday party?". Sally guessed.

"Possibly...there's something else that's bothering me...Eggman's heinous scheme disctracted me what Knuckles couldn't prevent, the doctor tricking him for another time...".

"We all couldn't be there when he took over". Silver spoke, eyes aiming at him. "He has a super energy core capable of gaining immunity from our classic homing attacks".

"That might be one reason why he's become so much powerful than the years combined". Amy replied.

"Looks like we have to create a new group of heros to combat his attempt to take Knothole". Sally got up from her chair, seemingly determined to stop Eggman and reclaimed the 99% of Mobius soil. "Whaddya say?!".

"I'm in!". Tails answered.

"Gotcha covered, Sally!". Amy answered.

"I need Angel Island back!". Knuckles answered. "Those poor chao...".

"Sonic?". The female princess turned to the blue hedgehog, still folding his arms thinking of a solution.

"Yes?".

"Want to join a new resistence of hero to combat Eggman...?".

"All I want is for the planet to be reclaimed by us, not Dr Eggman...I'm in!".

"Great!". Sally spread her arms to the gang. "What should we call this team?!".

"Something awesome!". Knuckles answered.

"Something with pizazz!". Tails answered.

"Something that sticks!". Amy answered.

"I got an even better name for you, one that matches your descriptions perfectly!". Sonic came forward.

"What do you want to call it, Sonic?". Silver asked the blue hedgehog.

"We shall call it...!

"... _Sonic Forces_ ".

 **PLEASE REVIW :)**


	2. Classic Sonic Joins The Party

Somewhere else on the planet, in a quiant little settlement named Emerald Town, which was captured by Eggman's forces during the siege, Classic Sonic was nearby the Emerald Beach and Emerald Hill overlooking the complex soveriegn of the United Federations on West Side Island. He was walking down one of the sreets of the town, unaware of the state Mobius was currently in. He had no idea the town was took under his control overnight. Classic Sonic heard an unexpected yelp from his good pal Tails from the classic era. That was when he rushed to his lab Modern Tails gave to him. From there, Sonic could see a random crowd of Egg Pawns stood outside the lab, ready for Tails to be anhilated.

"Where did all these Egg Pawns come from?". Tails asked Sonic, aware that he was mute.

The blue hedgehog placed his thumb and index finger onto his chin. He tapped his left foot trying to figure out how this all happened so fast.

"Did Robotnik do this!". The two-tailed fox boi asked.

"Classic Sonic shrugged, figuring it wasn't Robotnik, but Eggman. He clicked his fingers and made a run for the portal connecting the classic era to the modern era. It was located in Aqautic Ruins. The blue hedgehog garned the attention of the Egg Pawns stationed outside of Tails' lab, chasing after the hedgehog aware of their eventual loss. As soon as Classic Sonic entered Aquatic Ruins, he laid eyes upon the portal. Modern Aqautic Ruins could be seen through the other end of the portal. He dashed toward it, gaining help from Modern Sonic and company. The blue hedgehog jumped up and homing attacked through the portal, coming out the other end faster than light. He had no one interrupting his path of choice, instead scaring the living daylights out of a nearby mobian. She fell to the ground as Classic Sonic ran away from her toward Knothole Village, guessing that would be the last place Eggman would lay eyes upon. Sticks looked at him from a distance.

"Sonic...?". She stared. "What is going on?".

She began to follow the trail of fire that had sparked in his way. It lead from the portal, a mysterious omen she called it.

* * *

"Okay!". Sally laid a map of Planet Mobius on a vacant table in her home. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Amy gathered around. "Here's what we need to do, All of Holoska, Chun-nan, Mazuri and Shamar have been annexed by Dr Eggman. Sonic, you make sure to regained most of the land there. We'll take the rest of the takings. Most of West Side Island has fallen, including Emerald Town, Emerald Beach and Emerald Hill. The United Federations are in deep peril, 99.9% of their land is now Eggman's. Robots have descended onto Central City, destroying a quaint little neighborhood known as Park Avenue. It's Sonic's job to fix everything, including a familiar face and a new face!".

"It would take quadruple the power of us to reclaimed back the land without Sonic!". Amy feared for herself rather than her crush.

"That's exactly my point, Amy. Sonic is the only one capable enough of speeding through Eggman's army, damaging it's deep supply of robots and severely dimishing his hope of world domination".

Just then, the door burst open. Classic Sonic was met with 12 eyes staring down at him.

"At least we've got the familiar face covered...". Sally added.

"What about the new face?". Tails asked the princess of Knothole. "Didn't you say...?".

"The new face should be arriving soon. I can't estimate how long, but I know it's soon-soon".

Modern Sonic walked up to his classic counterpart and high-fived him, glad to have him on this mission.

"This is going to be a daunting task". Sally unfolded the map and closed her eyes. "Sonic is our only hope to save Mobius. We'll all e dust in the wind if he fails...".

"I hope so too, Sal". Amy walked to her and placed a hand of her shoulder, for hope.

Suddenly, Sticks came into the village, spotting the gang inside one of the buildings located. She ran up to them, panacking of the impending apocalypse.

"Sonic!". She made her way inside the house via front door. "What's happening?! What's going on?!".

"Ah, Sticks". Sally noticed her raspy voice and opened her eyes. "There you are".

"Uhh...here I am?". The badger answered with slight confusion.

"We were expecting you, but you're not the type of mobian we're sending to save the world".

"I'm not...?".

"Eggman's robot army was strengthened since the last encounter during the birthday party. You won't be able to take him on mano o mano".

"What happened?". Amy asked her best friend.

"I was quietly going about my business in my burrow, when suddenly Egg Pawns walked toward my burrow one by one. I knew I could easily wipe them off the face of the earth, but then they began to become aggressive and more of them kept attacking me. By then, I thought it would be a better idea to flee. I ran for my life, Egg Pawn after Egg Pawn chasing me until I found a mysterious portal opened up connecting the Modern era to the Boom era. I would hop inside, knowing I had a chance to hide from the onslaught on aggressive Egg Pawns awaiting me on Bygone Island. I decided to hide in Aqautic Ruins, knowing it was the only place that had the portal located. I was mere metres from the portal to the classic era when I heard a loud homing attack. I flinched and quickly pulled the bush to reveal a trail of fire. I managed to spot Classic Sonic in the distance, running toward Knothole Village. Fearing that Egg Pawns might be capabble of jumping through the portal, I followed the trail of fire to the village. I'm guessing Eggman was behind this, huh?".

"Not only that, but he annexed 99% of the land on Mobius". Sally answered.

"What about the oceans? Where they annexed too?!".

"That is a really good question?".

"What about Shadow? Where did he go?!".

"Sticks". The princess placed a hand in front of her. "You're asking too many questions. I'm sure I have things figured out, albeit I have no understanding of why Eggman took almost all of Planet Mobius, including the three eras".

"Three eras? What about the Dreamcast era?".

Sticks' mouth was quickly covered up by Amy, who wanted to hear what Sally had to say.

"Keep going, Sal...".

"There is a new friend coming to help Sonic and his classic duplicate. He's going to help clear out some of the lost land Eggman has under control of him and save this world as we speak".

Amy moved her hand away from Sticks'.

"A new friend, huh? Tell me? Who is this new friend? Bubsy the Bobcat? Antoine D'Coolette? Cinos? Zero the artificial hedgehog, made in Dr Eggman's super secret underwater volcano lab, in space?!".

"You are asking way many questions again, Sticks. I can assure you, it will not be any of those you mentioned. When the time comes, my friend. I'm going to tell Bunnie to news".

The badger watched as Sally exited the house, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonic and Classic Sonic following Sticks.

"What's up with her?".

"She's stressful, made with anger, Sticks". The pink hedgehog replied. "It's best not to asked her any more questions regarding Eggman's domination scheme".

Sticks sighed.

"I believe you...".

"What's wrong?". Silver asked her.

"My burrow, I'm worried it's going to get destroyed or...or, some crater is going to lie where my home is. All my basic nessessities are lying there!".

"Does someone want a hug?". The silver hedgehog tried to comfort.

"No, get me a paper bag. I need to calm down".

"Gotcha!".

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. First Impressions

**Before I get into the story, there is going to be a sub-plot added behind the hero saves planet kind of thing you would expect from Sonic Forces. Lettuce continue!**

A few hours after Classic Sonic entered the village of Knothole have passed, still no sign of the newcomer to assist the blue hedgehogs. Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Classic Sonic, Sally, Silver, Amy and Sticks were all inside the princess' home, the latter mobian lying on the sofa, her head rested upon Amy's lap, whom was petting her fur for some reason.

"I'm still worried about my home, Ames...".

"It's going to be okay, pal...We'll find a way to get your burrow back. Eggman wants us to suffer his reign of terror, doesn't he?".

The badger nodded, prompting the pink hedgehog to faintly smile, knowing that everything was going to be okay despite what was going on. She tilted her head to Sally, who was making dinner at her kitchen.

"When will the new face be here? I'm kinda worried what consequences we'll hail if we fail this mission".

"The newcomer will be here any minute now. His reasoning for being late either amounts to how much traffic, or he could have stubbed his toe and called quits".

"Now you're just mocking me". Amy gave a stern look toward her.

"I'm trusted, am I not?". The princess added. "Isn't that why we're forming a resistance much stronger than the Freedom Fighters? Isn't that the primary focus of our mission, fighting for freedom of our homes and business, Station Square and Central City too?".

"Too be honest, I'm quite bored how long this guy is taking". Sonic tapped his foot, the blue hedgehog sat on one of the comfy, yet bouncy chair.

"Who is this guy anyway?". Silver stood behind Amy and Sticks, chowing down on a banana with his telekenisis.

"No one knows for sure". The princess answered. "This is our first meeting him. First times count for first impressions".

"Man...I'm kinda nervous meeting Cinos".

"Who's Cinos?". Sally looked at him, carrying fragile plates to the counter, full of mobian delicacies.

"It's Sonic...spelled backwards".

"Yeah...no". The princess shrugged the name away, sprinkling spice on the meals. "Dinner is served!".

"Ooooh! Grapefruit pie! My favorite!". Knuckles grabbed the plate as soon as he spotted the pie. Sonic and Tails took the Chili Dog meal with spicy chili dip and Taco respectively.

"Glad you like it! All in my mind!".

"Thanks, Sally...". Tails thanked, beginning to chow down on the taco. The princess noticed 3 plates still on her counter.

"Aren't you going to eat your dinner?". She looked Silver, Amy and Sticks.

"I have a pretty good reason to delay such delicious food". The silver hedgehog answered. "I have to finish this banana, then I'm going to call Blaze if she wants to help with the resistance".

"Understood...".

Amy got up, took a nearby pillow and resting Sticks' head upon it. She walked to her meal and grabbed it with both hands.

"Aren't you going to eat your dinner, Sticks?". Sally found her lying all this time on the sofa, completely docile and worried to say the least.

"Nah...I'm not hungry".

"Why not?".

"Pretty much the same story I told you guys. Right now, I'm not as hungry as alot of you are at this time of day".

"Give her some rest, Sal...". Sonic feared the safety of Sticks' emotions at this point, aware that she may snap at any time because of her state. "She's worried about the future of Bygone Island".

"If you say so...". Sally sighed, just as a door started to produce a knock. "I'll get that!".

She ran to the entrance to her home and saw through the keyhole. It was none other than the new face coming to help save the world from Eggman's army. She opened the door, a mobian the same height as them. He had cyan fur and a beige belly, much like Sonic and Amy. His shoes were a mixture of orange and green with grey soles. His quills were similiar to that of the blue hedgehog too. He sported a peach muzzle and black sunglasses. He also had a fast food drink in his right hand.

"You called...?".

"Are you the new face going to help Sonic and his classic counterpart?".

"Hai!". The cyan hedgehog nodded. He walked into the house, Sticks' turning her back to him, her face turned to the sofa."I heard there was a resistance going on. Dr Eggman took over the planet, I may be alerted".

"That's exactly why we called you". The blue blur responded. "Tell me, what is your name?".

"DonutSteel the Hedgehog! Glad to be at your service!".

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! This is my Classic self! The yellow fox friend is Tails, the strong echidna is Knuckles, the girl who opened the door to you is Sally, the pink hedgehog over by the table is Amy, and the sofa hogger you see before you is Sticks!".

"Huh...interesting cast of characters..." DonutSteel examined each individual, even the tamed animal on the sofa.

"DonutSteel". Sally walked to him, holding a map of Mobius. "I need to show you something...".

"Tell me anything, Princess Sally".

The princess unfold the map, showing the cyan hedgehog the map of the entire planet. She pointed to West Side Island, their current position.

"This is us. This is where Knothole Village is located...".

Her hand slowly reared toward Oil Ocean.

"...This is where Eggman first stepped on the island with his large troop of robots. Im sending you to clear Oil Ocean from the brink of disaster. Once you are done with that, Emerald Town needs reclaiming, along with Emerald Beach and Emerald Hill. Do you think that's worthy of your heroism?".

"I garned power from my ancestors anyway. Collecting rings when getting hurt is a piece of cake. I'll take them back faster than you can say 'Sonic Boom Busted!'".

Sticks took a glimpse of DonutSteel right beside her with Sally, she retreated back to her soft spot on the couch.

"Go and do me proud, comrade!". Sally yelled, DonutSteel saluting with determination. He darted out of the door as quickly as possible, heading toward Oil Ocean. Sally turned back and proceeded to lay the map on the counter next to Sticks' meal.

"That was easy...Sonic, Classic Sonic, I'll set up the task of reclaiming Christmas Island and South Island, then we can think about taking back the mainland".

Amy had just finished her meal and was about to head to the couch were Sticks was still laying. She noticed her body was facing not only nothing, but her back was turned against her.

"Sticks...Your dinner is getting cold".

"So...!". She spoke in a disgruntled voice.

"Leave it, Amy. She doesn't want it. Such a waste of food, to be honest".

The badger sighed.

"If only I knew what would cheer you up".

"Nothing can cheer me up...".

"Don't be like that". Amy proceeded to let her hand touch Amy's back, the badger turning around quick to slap her hand in vexation.

"Watashi ni furenaide kudasai, kuso ttare!". She yelled in japanese, getting up from the couch.

That made Amy furious.

"I'm only trying to help you! Don't you want to go back to your burrow?".

"Yes! Not only is my home overrun by Eggman's robots, but you're planning on letting some random stranger into our house and say it's ok?!".

"It's the only way".

"DonutSteel is a nice guy to help us save Mobius, Sticks!". Amy began to raise her voice. "This spat with meeting new people...it's getting to you!".

"That's probably the way I like it too, Amy!". Sticks began to make her way toward the door.

"You are making a big mistake, friend!". The pink hedgehog made her friend stop, only to mutter.

"Pffft...Friend? Yeah right...". The badger quietly walked out of the door and into the woods, Amy trying to convince her DonutSteel was a nice mobian. She ddn't listen to her truth, only to be guilty of such activity by interacting with her. She only wanted to cheer her friend up, but managed to make it worse, and it all started because Sticks let her meal be forever cold. Amy's fists were clenched, but she couldn't repeat the badger's actions.

"Fine...if that's the way you want to play it...?".

Amy quielty and disgruntledly went back to table and sat down, angry about what Sticks said to her. Will she ever forgive her?

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Failed Regrets

DonutSteel reached the Oil Ocean in the hopes of reclaiming back the land that was once held upon the inhabitants of Knothole. He noticed Eggman's robots placed sporadically across the region. He turned on the earpiece Sally gave to him and reported on the scene.

"Sally, you there?". The cyan hedgehog spoke, standing patientally outside of Oil Ocean with no badniks coming to him.

"I see you've already figured out how to turn the earpiece on. I forgot to explain what it is when you first stepped into Knothole. This earpiece allows for communication outside of the general radius mass of the village. Quite the high-tech handy device if I do say so myself".

"Get to the point, Sally".

"What do you see in front of you?". The princess asked, the cyan hedgehog slowly ginig the details of the scene.

"Eggman's badnik buddies are scattered across the Oil Ocean region. I think it was his starting point for taking over West Side Island".

"What kind of badniks?".

DonutSteel looked carefully at the scene. Swarms of robotics bugs scaled vertically along the foundation of the zone.

"As far as I can see, Slicers have started to nest in the metal foundation on some of the structures".

"Slicers?!". Sally's heartbeat rate increased upon hearing the badnik's name. "That's not good! Find something to take them out, avoid their little boomerang throw or whatever!".

"Roger!". DonutSteel began to charge up his spin dash, catching the attention of the Slicers along the metal pre-infrastructure. Claws started to swing toward him in a boomerang like fashion, but at that point DonutSteel had whizzed across them at a speed normally assoiciated with the speed of sound. He ran along the metal foundation, landing on a platform behind one of the Slicers. It noticed the cyan hedgehog ad quickly turned 180 degress, the claws still in the air. DonutSteel noticed its claws cirlce around him before knocking him off the infrastructure. He lost all of his rings, mere a 5 ring count left. But as he took damage, he gained another 5 rings, possibly an upgrade to his arsenal. He scrambled for his grappling hook, aiming for the platform he had been knocked off. He shot a hook upwards, the ledge going into contact with the cyan hedgehog's ability. It sent him flying to the platform which the Slicer was still located. DonutSteel peformed a foward flip, aiming at the Slicer and using the grappling hook again. Before it had a chance to throw its claws again, the Slicer was destroyed by the hook, more Slicers crawling to his location. DonutSteel ran to another platform capable of jumping from, and took a leap in the air. He landed on another platform of the same height, all the while the badniks were throwing claws in a boomerang for him. He ducked each one that was coming directly toward him. DonutSteel had enough time to run to the nearest Slicer he saw and take it out, leaving only a few of them in the vacinity. One Slicer crepped up behind him from a distance and throw claws at him. He quickly heard the cue and quickly looked around. He dodged the claws, tilting his body back 90 degrees while stood, similiar to that of The Matrix. He quickly retracted his body to its original state and jumped over the Slicer ala backflip. He landed behind the badnik and smashed it using his feet. Once more, another badnik threw his claws at DonutSteel, the heroic hedgehog jumping out of the way once more. He landed on top of the Slicer and knocked it to the ground. The badniks' claws hit the cyan hedgehog, sending him to the ground. By now, the remaining three Slicers gathered around him, DonutSteel seemingly ganged on.

"Sally...". He spoke, the princess hearing his every word through the earpiece. "These Slicers are no ordinary push-overs!".

"How many have you defeated up until this point?".

"Three".

"How many are left?".

DonutSteel took another glance at the three Slicers whom had him covered.

"Three...?".

"Why are you even talking to me when you should be destroying them. Have they got you circled?".

DonutSteel gulped.

"Yes...".

"Tut tut tut. You should be able to counter their weakness. All badnik types have them".

"Get to the point, Sally!".

"Find something to counter their type! Sally, out!".

The earpiece communication went silent. DonutSteel looked up at the three badniks circling him like a school fight. He used his feet the punch the air, allowing him to find his footing and landed on both of his feet. He ran to the ocean of oil and searched frantically for something to counter these bug type badniks. Remembering that the Slicers were based on the praying mantis, which was also grass. The oil ocean was the best place to search for something. The cyan hedgehog found a big stick lying abandoned on the ground. His best strategy was to ignite a fire using the oil's chemicals on top of the metal infrastructure he used to take out the first Slicer. DonutSteel picked up the stick and headed for the foundation, the Slicers throwing claws at him. He was hesitant to dodge all of the claws, managing to climb onto the structure and find an appropriate place to ignite the flames. His best bet was to go further above the ocean, igniting a fire by striking the stick on a metal pole. He rushed back to the surafec and rushed to the Slicers, letting thy fire burn on them. The Slicers lost control due to the fire and malfuntioned. Seeing that fire was super effective on grass, DonutSteel contacted Sally , looking at the remains of the Slicers.

"DonutSteel here. I found a way to counter them".

"What did you do?". Sally asked.

"I found a big stick lying next to the ocean of oil. I remembered that these badniks were based on a mantis. They were also a grass type badnik. I used the oil's chemicals to ignite a fire on a pole further out into the ocean and struck them one by one".

"At least we've got the worst of it covered, at least in that region. Your mission was successful, but it still isn't over yet".

"Wh-what do you mean it isn't over?". DonutSteel asked, curious.

"Motobugs and Buzz Bombers have started to crawl in the zone you're standing in. Oil Ocean won't be liberated until you take out all of them".

"Got it!".

"In the meantime, I'm going to send Amy to see what was going on with Sticks earlier. Sally, out!".

Sally retracted the earpiece from her ear and placed it on a table. She looked at Amy, fresh from her distraught self.

"Sticks can't be wandering around the island when war is going on against us and Eggman". The princess continued. "Amy, I'm going to send you to find Sticks and guide her back to Knothole. She isn't safe out there. She might get killed via rocket or badnik. I know you and her are the bestest of friends, from the bottom of our hearts she is a true ally to us. Find her and bring her back! it's the only way!".

Amy nodded in a trustwprthy tone and immediatly rushed out of the door and into the woods to find Sticks.

* * *

"Sticks?!". The pink hedgehog called out to her friend, seemingly got alot to expalin to her since she bailed out of frustration against DonutSteel helping, combined with her home risking the ruins. She found the badger hiding in a bush, fearing the inevtable.

"Amy?". The badger spooked her by jumping out of the bush.

"Come, we must get back to Knothole!".

"I don't wanna...". Sticks denied any involvment with DonutSteel.

"Sally sent me to look for you. We must go back to the village".

"But I said I don't want to".

"Why, Sticks?".

"I deny my involvment with that stranger danger of a cyan hedgehog".

"DonutSteel is a nice guy to work with. Likewise how you and I are meant to hang out together after all of this is over".

"Thanks for the offer, Amy. But I hate to think of myself as hanging out with a loser like him, even if he's straying toward a hero".

"You don't understand. Going back to Knothole is the only way we're going to be safe. It'll be too dangerous to go to cities like Station Sqaure and Central City".

"How come the Chaotix aren't with us?". The badger used them as an excuse for absence.

"They are not important to us right now".

"I'm still not going back, Amy!". Sticks raised her voice.

"It's the only way I know you, me and all the other mobians on this planet will be safe and alive!".

"I said I'm not going back!".

"C,mon Sticksy-!".

"Only my friends call me Sticksy!". The badger bellowed.

That was the last straw. Amy was shocked. She couldn't believe the one who said only her friends called her by her nickname was her best friend, the one she hung around the most in recent memory. The pink hedgehog felt bad, her tears starting to form in her eyes as she began to run away, only taking one last glimpse of her ex-best friend before she retreated back to Knothole. Crying for the first time and upset for the second time, Amy couldn't bare to think that her failed attempt could leave her with such regret. Sticks soon thought of what she said, realizing she broke Amy's heart because of DonutSteel helping the Freedom Fighters take back Mobius- her home, all the inhabitants of Hedgehog Village. She began to walk further toward Hedgehog Village, feeling that this was the best idea she currently had.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Booking To Save The World

Back at Knothole...

"What's the latest update on DonutSteel, Sally?". Sonic asked, the princess currently staring at a map of Mobius on her computer.

"Our trustworthy comrade has almost taken over all of Oil Ocean...It'll only be a matter of time before it's liberated".

"Cool". The blue hedgehog curiously examined her monitor. "What are you looking at?".

"The map of our faithful planet...It'll show us what needs to be reclaimed and...you get the idea".

"It shows where Eggman's giant army is, plus all of his allies?".

"Pretty much". Sally concluded as Amy burst through the door. She was crying from her failed attempt to recruit Sticks back to the village. The pink hedgehog garned the attention of Sally, Sonic and the rest of the mobians inside. She rushed to the couch and hid her teared eyes from the group. Sally wondered what had possibly gone wrong from a simple task of bringing a friend back.

"Amy...?". The princess noticed the hedgehog's emotion and wanted to ask what was wrong. "What happened...?".

Sonic walked around the couch and kneeled beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it!". Amy yelled from covering her face from the mobians.

"Uhh...I can't believe I'm doing this...". Sonic rolled his eyes and reached his arms out to her. Without hesitation, Amy slanted and embraced the blue hedgehog without him knowing. It was awkward for him to give Amy a warm hug, never mind comfort her. "I got you, baby cakes...".

"Seriously, Amy...I need to know what happened back there? What made you upset?". Sally spoke from the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Sally! I tried, and failed!".

"Did anyone notice Sticks' behaviour when she denied working with DonutSteel?". Silver asked the group, only to get denied by Amy.

"Sticks is not important to us anymore!".

"Why?". Sally got up from her seat and walked toward her, still in Sonic's hug. "Did you have an argument?".

"Yes!".

"Calm down, Ames...". Sonic patted her back, trying to ease her heart-broken relationship with Sticks. "Tell me little, slowly and gently...".

Amy looked at Sonic with her arms around him. She tilted her head downwards, her forehead touching his.

"I tried to bring her back to the village to be safe, but she wouldn't budge. It was too dangerous to go back to the cities since they're occupied by Eggman's forces. She told me only her friends call her by her nickname, which upset me. That was enough for me to go back and abandon her...".

"She said that...TO YOU?!". Silver was shocked, since he was used to the pink hedgehog and the badger hanging out together.

"I'm so sorry, Amy". Sally reached her arms toward Amy and Sonic, hugging them both. "Sticks was your closest friend, a best friend. I understand your sorrow. Let us hope she'll understand her regret".

She, too was feeling the hard brunt of her tears. Sally couldn't stand to see one of her friends cry like this, all because of another friend. Sally closed her eyes and thought about Amy's trust she still had the team of Freedom Fighters to care for. She opened her eyes to notice her wrist communicator ringing. Sally released her arms from the embrace and turned on the communicator. Unsuprisingly, it was DonutSteel.

"Sally! I think I found someone who was leading this pack all along!".

"Who?". The princess spoke confidently despite a good friend turning against them.

"Some water dude standing beside the foundation stretch into the ocean!".

"Water dude- Uh oh...!".

"What?!".

"That is no water dude. Face toward him, I'll give you a run down on his stats!".

DonutSteel turned around, the water figure facing him from a distance.

"Facing him now!".

"Gotcha!". Sally raced to her computer and gave a description on his findings. "Chaos, a green-eyed immortal god-like composed entirely of water-like chaos energy. He's capable of absorbing negative energy out of the Chaos Emeralds and turning into a god-like creature".

"What's his backstory?". DonutSteel felt interested.

"Long ago, Chaos was originally a gentle like water creature to garutee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, but one leader of the Echidna tribe wanted to use the emeralds against their enemies. He beacame so enraged that he absorbed the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds and became a monster".

"Did he flood Station Sqare when he went on his rampage? Because I was there fleeing for my life?".

"Yep! Do what you can to take him out! Fire won't do anything on him! Sally, out!".

DonutSteel switched off the earpiece and stared at Chaos. He whipped out his grappling hook, believing it would do the trick. Chaos charged at him as he got out the hook, jumping over the cyan hedgehog. He spun 180 degrees to find Chaos standing in close proximatey to him. He walked around him, examining his unique features. It was completely semi-docile, only attacking the cyan hedgehog every once in a while. DonutSteel slowly pulled out a big stick, Chaos threwing a punch at the hedgehog. He dodged and mader sure he pulled out the stick for real. He tried to whack the water monster with his weapon, but to avail. The stick went right through him, as water cannot get damaged. He stopped and thought about his tactic, then went straight for the ocean. Chaos folloed him, stopping halfway as to not get damaged by the contimated oil of the ocean. That's when it hit DonutSteel: Water cannot get damaged but water can indeed get contaminated by the oil to become dirty. He tried to lure Chaos onto of the foundation. He only folloed when the cyan hedgehog through a brick through his skull. That felt him threatened to kill DonutSteel. The water human climbed up the structure and landed on the roof, rivalling the same height of DonutSteel also. The cyan hedgehog rushed to the other side of the boardwalk, seeing below his feet the oil ocean that would be vital in Chaos' demise. The figure indeed chased him to the edge of the foundation. DonutSteel stopped right on the edge and just when Chaos was about to headbutt him into the ocean, he peformed a frontflip over him, sending Chaos downwards. He had no chance of surviving in the oil. The cyan hedgehog could see Chaos slowly dimishing under the waves from below. As he rushed back to the shore and jumped from the structure, he contacted Sally with the earpiece to say it was mission accomplish.

"I got him covered!".

"You defeated him already?". The princess answered, Amy now at the table.

"You bet your mobian tush I did!".

"How did you...?".

"Easy: Water cannot be physically attacked but sending water to get contaminated from the vast oil ocean can. Science is useful after all, mate!".

"Good!". Sally concluded before she set up the next task for the cyan hero. "You're going to need a place to stay as we slowly push back Eggman's troops. There's a high-rise hotel on West Side Island. It's next to Emerald Town. Book a night there while Antoine, Bunnie and I build a house for you right here in Knothole. I'll go send Sonic and Classic Sonic to capture Christmas Island and Bygone Island respectively! Sally, out!".

The communication went silent. DonutSteel followed Sally's instructions and headed for Emerald Town. He could see the high-rise hotel Sally was talking about and rushed straight to the entrance. The sliding doors opened, revealing a nice decked-out foyer with tile flooring and flowers everywhere. Sea shells were hung below the reception area to symbolize the beach of Emerald Town.

"Welcome to Emerald Resort Hotel & Paradise! How can I help you?".

"I need to book a room for a night!".

"M'kay. ID?".

"DonutSteel the Hedgehog. I'm er...new to heroism stuff". The cyan hedgehog replied nervously.

"Is it just you who's staying?".

"Yes, sir".

The receptionist turned to his computer and wrote all the details down before deciding on a room. He pulled out a desk of keys and gave DonutSteel one.

"Your room number is 101! Have a great stay, sir!".

"Thanks!". DonutSteel proceeded to take the elevator, seeing it was the fastest way than the stairs for him. Upon close inspection of the elevator, he saw only 9 numbers plastered on the wall.

"Say...Where's the 5th floor?". He turned around while waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"The 5th floor is out of bounds for all seasonal guests. It's only for government officials and hotel staff. Since the incident in one of the eastern countries, we have decided to knock off the mid-floor of the hotel to our exclusive intent. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Mr Warmbier".

"Gotcha!". The cyan hedgehog understood the purpose and stepped into the elevator with only his 101 room key. The only other thing he had to do after staying in his room is saving the world.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Amy Vs Sticks

"DonutSteel here!". DonutSteel turned on the earpiece and spoke to Sally, whom was outside the new home of the cyan hedgehog.

"How is the hotel room? I bet you're loving your stay there".

"Let's just say this hotel is well worth my time while you build me a house in Knothole village". The cyan hedgehog picked up a glass exclusive to the hotel and threw it with one hand, the glass landing in his palm.

"Good. I sent the two Sonics to capture islands around the region of West Side Island. Have you ever heard of Christmas Island and Bygone Island?".

"Uhm...no". DonutSteel responded.

"One of the locations is the birthplace of the blue hedgehog". Sally explained.

"Nice piece of information...". DonutSteel stood from the couch and looked out the window his room was facing.

"What can you see out of your window?".

"I see Emerald Town...and a dark red cloud".

"Dark red cloud...?".

"Yes, dark red...".

"Eggman's troops are changing the climate to further demonstrate his domination over us!". The princess explained. "That cloud is coming from Northamer. Central City is the bigger hitter in his destruction".

"Why is it coming toward us then?".

"He has the capability to move troops around the planet. His dominance doesn't include the Knothole residence. He hasn't fully taken control of Eurish yet".

"I'll go check if Spagonia is still standing". Amy spoke, the princess giving her the freedom to oblige. Tails went with her, since Spagonia was locaed on a different island".

"There shouls be badniks already in Emerald Town". Sally gave the instructions. "I'm giving you this task to claim the town, hills and the beach back. Don't disapoint me! Sally, out!".

DonutSteel nodded, the hedgehog turned the earpiece of and made a run out of the hotel. He arrived outside its doors and toward the town. Badniks consisting of Motobgus and Caterkillers were along its shores, ready to strike at the residence of Emerald Town. The cyan hedgehog spindashed his way to the beach, his grappling hook still in tow if needed. The badniks targeted him, the only mobian visible. He landed, seeing that the Caterkillers and Motobugs have followed him. He whipped out the grappling hook and held it in his right hand. He proudly homing attacked some Motobugs, causing them to malfuntion. However, the Caterkillers were a different story. To avoid losing rings, he would grapple hook his way to a roof on a resident home. The Caterkillers and few Motobugs unable to reach him due to the height of the house. DonutSteel pulled out an upgrade: His bombs for later. He grabbed a rope from his inventory and took the rear end of the rope to the other side of a street he spotted nearby. He signalled the badniks to chase him to the specific location of his scheme. DonutSteel quickly tied the other end of the rope to its already tied end. This was only effective against the Motobugs however, the Caterkillers crawling out of the trap. DonutSteel noticed the badniks crawling out and tightened the rope as soon as he noticed. Few Caterkillers were trapped along with the Motobugs, the cyan hedgehog dropping a bomb next to them. They exploded, sending metal scraps and shrapnel everywhere. He had to deal with the remaining Caterkillers. Jumping on them would damge him most of the time. He rushed toward the ocean of Emerald Beach, hoping that they would follow. DonutSteel waited until he was out far enough to swim back to shore from his current location out at sea, seeing how Caterkillers can't swim like the blue hedgehog himself. He threw some bombs back at shore toward the Caterkillers' location, waiting for them to explode. He succeeded, only watching the ocean produce an explosion and sent the cyan hedgehog getting wet from the wave. Luckily, his earpiece was waterproof, so the cances of the communication malfunctioning was zero. He turned out, noticing a big figure standing on Emerald Hill.

"You did well...too well". He spoke in a low tone.

The cyan hedgehog quickly turned on the earpiece, wanting to get information on this creature.

"DonutSteel here!". He spoke, Sally in the middle of building the house. "Who is this figure standing on Emerald Hill?".

"Hang on, DonutSteel!". Sally excused herself from Bunnie and Antoine and walked a few steps away from them. She had no choice but to get the information on her holographic device strapped to her left arm. "What does he look like?".

"Big body, black lower body and red upper body. He has sharp, cyan nails on each of his fingers". He described, the princess knowing how he was talking about.

"Zavok?".

"If that's who you call him by?".

"Let me gather some data on him...". Sally tinkered with his profile, reading aloud the key information to DonutSteel. "He is the leader of a group of evil known as the Deadly Six. A very serious and brutal being. He shows little tolerance for failure. He also has a dry sense of humor if you spend enough time with him".

"Any more information?". DonutSteel asked, wanting more.

"Despite all of his vicious images, he keeps a calm deamernor and is very native to quick thinking, making him to leader of the Zeti".

"Good enough for me. DonutSteel, out!". He turned off the earpiece and looked at Zavok.

"I bet you're the guy the Freedom Fighters sent down to deal with".

"You betcha...".

"Hmph...Eggman noticed Chaos was down after you submerged him with liquid contamination. I show very little of failure's hands! I must vanquish you before your friends help you!".

"Is that a challenge?!". DonutSteel got into his fighting stance.

"Want a boxing match to proof I am as bad as you may think?".

"Ok then, Uwe Boll! I accept!". The cyan hedgehog matched the dry humor of the zeti.

"You actually are a humorous child...I think we're going to be the best of pals".

DonutSteel got back into a normal stance and walked toward him in a playful manner.

"Want to start our friendship with a cup of tea?".

Before he had the chance to proof he was joking, Zavok delivered a hard punch the the cyan hedgehog, knocking him onto the sand. He understood his true nature from that point.

"Ugh...That does it! You punched the highlights out of my quills! Lettuce finish this!".

He whipped out the grappling hook once more, Zavok agreeing to take him down using his fists. The two were wary of one another, DonutSteel circling around him. Zavok charged at him and took a swoop at him, dodging like a professional. The cyan hedgehog peformed a homing attack on him, the red zeti blocking with his right arm. He slid under the zeti's legs, appearing behind him. DonutSteel took a punch on him. No effect. Zavok turned around and reared his left arm toward him. The cyan hero dodged and sweepkicked him. Zavok fell to the floor. DonutSteel ran around him the rope equipped in his hands, the zeti trapped in the tight rope.

"What is this?!". Zavok asked.

"A rope...". DonutSteel vaguely answered. "I trapped you. You were posing more of a threat to me than Chaos".

"Fool...This is a game! Of course Chaos was easy for you! He was a water creature! The bosses behind me are far much tougher than both me and Chaos!".

"You know, for a tough leader of an organization of Eggman's ally, you don't pose a serious threat to me. What happened?".

"Eggman's army is the only reason I wanted to join him. I was under a mind control spell from his newest recruit".

"Tell me, what new recruit?!". DonutSteel faced him.

"I never caught his eye. He's been hidden in the shadows so much he hasn't had time to meet me!".

"Likely story!". The cyan hedgehog pushed him over onto the sand. He then proceeded to cover up the obvious trouble he had with him. He buried Zavok deep in the sands of Emerald Town and walked away, knowing Emerald Town was clear from touble. The Caterkillers, Motobugs and Zavok were all defeated under DonutSteel. He began to walk to Knothole to report on the situation.

* * *

While DonutSteel was dealing with the situation on Emerald Town, Tails and Amy arrived in Spagonia checking if any robots of Eggman were roaming the streets. The city was quiet, only the noise was the slight breeze of the wind blowing in their direction.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here...". The two tailed fox spoke. "I guess Eggman didn't capture this place after all".

They arrived in the open space, the place surrounded by restaurants and cafes. The two mobians stopped, Tails looking at the radar on his device. No other threat was present in Spagonia at the time.

"Eggman didn't take over the city yet...". Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "I was starting to get worried of Professor Pickle".

"This is clear evidence of Eggman's inability to control all of Eurish". Amy replied, staring at her surroundings.

"Yeah...and I though we would have to battle evil here...I guess not. We can spend time here or we can go back to Knothole and report on the data".

Amy turned to Tails.

"Tails...". She spoke, the foxboi tilted his head vertically. "How about if we gather information on the impending apocalypse by speaking to these locals. They will know the weakness of Eggman's army".

"Do you really think that's going to help us, Amy?".

"There's a slim chance it will. Trust me. We'll wait until someone leaves their house and we'll interview them on the situation.

"Sounds pretty good to me".

* * *

"How did we do, Tails?". Amy was pretty tired after walking around Spagonia for people to interview. They had a pretty good list of answers to come out of the local residents.

"The magnetic pulse may change due to Eggman's domination...I say it was a good find, Amy! I never thought of that before!".

"If you know you're way around a Eurish city because of some werehog, anything is possible!". Amy winked at the fox. She turned around only to notice a mobian kick her in the face. She was sent to the ground, Tails watching in shock.

"Sticks!".

"What?!". The badger turned to her. "Can't you see I'm busy venting frustration over the sheer size of the planet as we speak?!".

"You kicked your best friend!". The fox yelled back.

"Hmph!". She went quiet. Amy got up and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"What was that for?!". The pink hedgehog snapped. "First, you tell me only yur friends call you by nickname, then you kick me in the face from midair!".

"To be honest with you, it was a pretty good forward aerial".

"Enough!". Amy yelled. "We must fight!".

"I didn't do jack!".

"Tell that to my angry face! HYYYAAAHH! The pink hegehog charged at the badger, hitting her the hammer. Sticks pulled out her boomerang and threw it around her. It hit the hedgehog from behind with force, the badger catching her trusty default weapon. Amy ran up to her and threw a punch at her, only for her shot to be counter with a stronger punch. Sticks had garned much strenght since she bailed out. The Piko Piko Hammer went out and tried to smash the badger, the hammer smashing nothing. Sticks pulled out her giant metal mace and swung it around, trying to hit Amy. Tails was watching from a distance, examining a fight between ex-best friends and wondering what was going on. Sticks managed to hit the hedgehog with the mace, sending her hurdling toward some trees. She was merely hurt from the impact, jumping up from the crash and charged at the badger, still swinging her mace around. Amy succeessfully hit Sticks with the hammer, knocking out some peculiar glow that Tails caught eyes upon. Sticks was now weakened since she lost the glow. Amy kept pounding her with the hammer, but the badger dodged in time to kick her to the ground and suffer major bruises to her legs. She was met with a shadow dooming her. Sticks was about to finish her with the mace. Amy feared the worse. Tails feared the worse. The pink hedgehog was anticipating death, but it didn't happen. She was instead given a hand by Sticks. Amy opened her eyes and looked up, the badger now offering her a hand to get up from the ground. Amy took it and the badger lifted her to stand on two feet before suddenly hugging her. Amy was suprised, so was Tails. Sticks was crying from the inside, sniffing to try and let it go.

"I'm sorry, Amy! I have no words to express how wrong I was!".

"Hey...It's okay, friend". Amy was rubbing her back to ease her of the crying.

"I only wanted to help fight for the planet! But all I ever done was berate DonutSteel and you, my best friend out of the whole gang!".

Amy too had tears visible in her eyes to signify Sticks' betrayel as a mistake.

"I will always be there for you, Sticks, no matter what".

Tails was watching the two mobians girls still in their hug, figuring out what the heck happened. Amy releashed her arms from Sticks, whom had her arms wrapped around her still. She followed, her tears starting to disipate. Tails was still trying to figure out the answer.

"What the heck happened?". The fox was confused. "You suddenly snapped at Amy because of DonutSteel, but now you're accepting what you've done".

"I must've knocked something out of her to make her normal".

"Possibly...I think that might have been the key element to snap her from going rogue on the Freedom Fighters".

Sticks sniffed out the last of her tears, the pink hedgehog placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"Let's go back to Knothole...". Amy suggested to both the fox and the badger. "I think we found a vital key in our mission".

"Agreed...". The three mobians therefore walked back to the plane, stationed adjacent to the town hall. Amy was comforting Sticks from the awful mattar she had witnessed. It was enough information for Sally to break down what could have been causing some mobians to behave violently too.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Heading To Central City

"Do you hear me?". Sally turned on her earpiece and spoke to DonutSteel.

"What is it now?". The cyan hedgehog answered.

"I hear you. Report back to Knothole. The two Sonics have cleared their mission".

"What needs reclaiming next?".

"I'm getting the next location right now". The princess sat down and worked on her laptop, finiding an area taken over by Eggman's army. "In the meantime, feel free to chill. Sally, out!".

She switched the earpiece off the same time Tails opened the door, Amy and Sticks entering the residence of the princess. She turned around and saw them, back from Spagonia.

"There was nothing in Spagonia, Sal!". Tails responded, gaining a smile on her face.

"I think we've found a key element why Eggman's army is so powerful". Amy walked forward.

"We found it by complete accident!". The fox added.

Sticks walked to the couch and sat down, her head rested upon the right arm of the sofa.

"What happened back there, Sticks?". Sally was curious, the last she met her was when she turned against the Freedom Fighters because of DonutSteel.

"Long story, Sal...". The badger answered.

"She got into a bit of a fight with Amy back there". Tails explained. "After we were finished gathering information of the Spagonian residents, she came flying out of nowhere and kicked Amy in the face".

"Oh, my...". The princess replied.

"Something must have been knocked out of her that was controlling her to be this way...". The fox added.

"I regret everything I did under mindless brain-wishy-washy ways...". Sticks spoke.

"Can you describe what or who did it?".

"I don't know. I can't remember".

"Hmmm...Interesting...I'm going to look..". The princess studied the effect on the laptop, Amy and Tails watching her from behind. She gathered some very intriguing sources regarding Sticks' previous encounter. After studying for 120 seconds worth of data surrounding the mass, she closed the lid of the laptop and stood up.

"Someone must have used mind-control on you...".

"But I fear for mind-control all the time!". Sticks responded, her heart racing at the spoken timing of the word.

"Before you came here, we were guaranteed something was terribly wrong with one of our recruits". Sally explained, the princess cleaning up dishes at her kitchen. "Before Classic Sonic whizzled past you in Aquatic Ruins".

"Why were you spying on me in Aquatic Ruins?!". Sticks asked.

"I didn't say I was spying, Sticks. I was making an assumption you was in that area at the time the classic blue blur raced past you in desperate saving of the planet. There's someone in Eggman's army that has the capability of using mind-control on his opponents, someone who's close allys with the doctor, someone who's endless supply on badniks means no limits to what he's found".

"You saying someone else is controlling Eggman's army while he sits down and crack open a cold one with the boys?". Sticks asked.

"Precisely...Since almost all of Eurish and its tourist destinations are reclaimed by the resistance, we suspect Eggman and the rest of his troops are hiding out in Central City, west of the Northamer Ocean".

"That's all the way acorss the Eurish-Northamer Ocean!". Tails spoke.

"In another continent, yes. But first, we wait. Sonic, his classic self and DonutSteel should be coming back from their heroic deeds".

"Did someone say heroic?!". DonutSteel walked through the door, the blue hedgehogs following shortley thereafter.

"Wow...that was fast..". Sally was merely shocked from the speedy timing between calling the cyan hedgehog and meeting him.

"I helped Sonic along the way, say teamwork is a vital element in our life-saving mission to take back Mobius".

"That's impressive!". Tails spoke.

"You know it, bud! Sally, where would you like to send us next?!". The blue hedgehog walked to the princess.

"Actually, we were just discussing Eggman's army hiding out in another continent. We were just about to go there and take back his base of operations unit, I.E the one that's controlling Eggman's robots while he's figuring out a side-scheme to obliterate us all".

"We're going to Northamer". Amy explained. "That's where he's hiding out in Central City".

"Park Avenue needs reclaiming. His team of only a few powerful henchman are all located in the city, minus Chaos and Zavok".

"Are you sure they are hiding out on the first settlement we touch in Northamer?".

"Well...We have the go all the way to the Northamer straights to get to the city. It's east of the Endless Ocean now known as modern day Pacific Ocean".

"Sounds cool to me...". DonutSteel added. "I can't wait to take back my natural habitant located in the Southern Baronies!".

"What are we waiting for?!". Sonic concluded, walking to the door.

"We'll be staying here where it's safe. I have no doubts we'll be going to the continent after what happened to Sticks".

"Basically she got wrapped up in a mind-control spell and turned against us". Amy explained. "But luckily we found what caused her to go rogue on us".

"I believe we haven't properly introduced our true colors yet". DonutSteel walked up to the badger. "I'm DonutSteel the Hedgehog!".

"Yeah, I heard...".

"Your story of woe could be a clue in our success. Who brainwashed you?".

"Some jabroni who's life is to draw a mobian on Devianart and call upon a trademark. Isn't that why you were named to DonutSteel?".

"I'll have Sally explain it to me. You seem like a chill know-it-all who occasionally crack jokes and break the 4th wall. I need someone serious to be with me".

"I understand". Sticks concluded, lifting her body from the couch and taking a seat at the table next to Sally.

"There should be a plane that will take you across the Eurish-Northamer oceans...Fly across the land until you find Central City".

Sonic, Classic Sonic and DonutSteel salulted, all three rushing out out the door toward the vacant plane outside Knothole. Meanwhile, Sally, Tails, Amy and Sticks watched and listened. The princess got up and brought out 3 more earpieces for the gang to wear.

"This should motivate Sonic and the crew to victory". Sally spoke. "I want to take one each and pop it in either one of your ears.

Tails, Sticks and Amy took an earpiece and lifted their arm upward to their ears. All placing the communcation device in their left ear. They were also equipped with a microphone transmitting to the other end of the line, as demonstrated by Sally.

"Sonic!". Tails checked the earpiece was working. "Can you hear me?!".

"Yeah, buddy! I can hear you perfectly fine! Did Sal give you an earpiece?!".

"She gave one to all of us! Four helpers is better than none!".

"Cool! I'm inside the plane ready to take off to Northamer!".

"Is Classic Sonic and DonutSteel in the plane too?!".

Sonic looked behind him, Classic Sonic and the cyan hedgehog giving him the thumbs up. He turned back to the cockpit.

"Yep!".

"Then you're good to go!".

"Thanks, buddy!". Sonic concluded, turning off his earpiece and starting the engine. The plane was lifted off the soil of West Side Island, the village of Knothole seen in Sonic's view to the left. Not long after, it flew over the village and headed toward Central City. It would take a long flight just to get there. Sally turned on her earpiece to DonutSteel, informing him about somebody they needed to watch.

"Can you hear me?!". The princess spoke from her Knothole residence.

"What is it, Sally?!". The cyan hedgehog asked.

"I forgot to tell you when you was with us, there's somebody in Eggman's army you need to pay close attention to. It was the main reasion Sticks got brainwashed into turning against us".

"I'm listening...!".

"He's capable of mind-controlling innocent mobians and destroying anything the heros put in their way. We never seen his face before, so you better watch out for him!".

"Will do! DonutSteel, out!".

Sally turned off the earpiece and lifted the lid of her laptop up to reveal the continet of Northamer. She hovered the mouse cursor over to Central City, located where San Francisco would usually be.

"This shows us where we need them to be...". The princess let Amy, Sticks and Tals watch over her. "Eggman set up his base of operations unit in Park Avenue, close to the locations where Sonic escaped the city years prior".

"Eggman set up the capital in the city". Amy added. "Why couldn't he bring his capital to the old, flooded Station Sqaure?".

"Because robots, Amy. Water can get through their systems and malfunction them like a hurricane in 2005. Park Avenue should be where hes remaining two henchmen are".

"Who are his two henchmen?". Sticks asked.

"Heh, you'll see. Once Sonic and the gang land in Central City, prepare for combat and destruction to fill your eyes...".

 **Sally and the group stay back home while Sonic, Classic Sonic and DonutSteel head to Central City where Metal Sonic and Shadow are supposedly hanging out. This is the final battle between heroes and villains, and the place where Infinite should be shown to Sally back in Knothole. Stay tuned for more action.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. The First Scrap Heap

Sonic, Classic Sonic and DonutSteel was staring at Central City, now filled with destruction from Eggman's empire. The dark red cloud created using the evil technology of the army was present, even as far away as West Side Island. Eggman succeed in taking Northamer and its surrounding ocean off the east coast. The blue hedgehog turned his earpiece on and spoke to Sally.

"Sonic, here! I'm getting a strange presence in this city. Eggman's goons have taken over this place".

"Something tells me evil is lurking within the buildings and paved roads of good old San Fran". Sally answered while studying at her laptop. "Split up and find robots to battle. We'll be watching from back home. Sally, out!".

Sonic nodded in satisfaction, the hedgehog telling his classic self and DonutSteel to split up into three sectors of Central City. They all agreed and rushed to different parts of the city. Classic Sonic searched the northern most part of the city, which included inspecting the two bridges connected from the pennisula. Sonic searched the mid-section of the city, running along avenues of straight road either heading up or down. DonutSteel searched the lower parts of the city, gaining the same speed as the two blue hedgehogs and getting this over and done. All they have in mind was the base of operations Eggman set up. They were willing to find it and smash to pieces, effectively lowering the empire. But wait, was the base really what is making the army as strong? DonutSteel searched and searched, he was eager to find the base before the two Sonics. What he found was not the base he wanted, but as he made his way down the boulevard of one Central City road. He sensed something was chasing him. The cyan hedgehog looked behind him and up to find a robot scanning him. He turned on the earpiece and waited for Sally.

"Something's chasing me?!".

"Something's chasing you indeed!". Sally watched the robot chasing the cyan hedgehog. "I can see the robot hanging onto your tail!".

"What is it?! Please don't tell me it's another boss fight!".

"I'm afraid so, DonutSteel". The princess delivered, opening up a tab of the boss' data. "Metal Sonic is chasing you!".

"Metal Sonic?!".

Sally nodded.

"He was created in the image of our blue hero, out of agressive, violent and cold-hearted machine with intelligence. He possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own! He has one mission and only one mission, is that of to kill Sonic! He's scanning you to see if he mistakens you for what he's really after!".

"Did you get that from the wiki, Or are you just making this up?!".

"I'm smart to know his personality traits, DonutSteel! Find a way to defeat him and prevent further disruption to our people! Sally, out!".

DonutSteel looked behind him once more, Metal Sonic still tracking him from above. He took a sharp U turn and ran below him, making him stop and turn back to him. DonutSteel lured the robot through some streets before he took a left through a national park located just outside the city. Metal Sonic found a hard time tracking him through thick trees. Before the cyan hedgehog made his way back to city, he looked beind him again and nothing but trees were surrounding him. He was sure he lost him, thus going back into the city via a different route. As he made his way back to the city, he found that his plan had backfired. Metal Sonic knew exactly where his location was through the trees and therefore greeted him outside of the national park.

"Looks like that plan didn't work after all...". The cyan hedgehog muttered to himself, by then the earpiece was communicated by a raspy voice.

"Metal Sonic has the capability of spying on us!". Sticks explained.

"How?! Explain this to me, feral pal!".

"Your journey through the forest was a doozy! He tracked you down, knowing where you was going to exit back into Central City! As a spitting image to Sonic, even his speed is matched, making him the strongest robots Eggman ever created!".

"Why are you explaining this to DonutSteel even though you hate robots like him?". Tails asked the badger, the cyan hedgehog hearing the kitsune's voice.

"I don't know! Looks like you have to get physical! Sticks, out!

DonutSteel got into his fighting stance, the badger explaining he needed to arm himself with his fists. Metal Sonic raised the Black Shield, protecting him from his attacks. Before he could copy DonutSteel's data, the cyan hedgehog performed a homing attack on him. The Black Shield protected him as the homing attack bounced off the energy field. He landed and realized he was shielded. He pulled out his grappling hook and ran circles around him, slighty confusing Metal Sonic. He performed a spin attack on DonutSteel, which he jumped in the air and tried to homing attack once more. His ball reared toward Metal Sonic's, his ball off the ground toward DonutSteel. He still had his grapple hook with him, deciding to shoot the nearest building he could find. His hook sent him entering Central City, with Metal Sonic following suit. As DonutSteel landed on a roof of a building, he charged up a spin attack to suprise Metal. But he had other plans. Metal Sonic hovered to the building with his jetpack shoes. He armed his fists, the metal counterpart doing the same. Both foes charged at each other, dodging punches and jumping over kicks. DonutSteel threw a punch at Metal using his right fist, the metal of his coating merely making a single dent in the body. Metal Sonic pushed the cyan hdgehog using both palms of his hands, sending the cyan hedgehog falling off the building. He used the grapple hook to launch himself back to the roof. Upon re-entering the roof, he kicked Metal Sonic in the head as he soared above him. Remembering he had a rope from the encounter with Zavok, he used it in the hopes of defeating Metal Sonic. He ran around the robot as fast as he could. Metal Sonic raising his Black Shield. However, the rope penetration the shield, using the burn of the rubbing. DonutSteel tied the end of the rope situated in his hands to the grappling hook. He shoot toward the fire of many buildings alight and wished Metal goodbye. The robot was flinged in the air, further away from the cyan hedgehog as he was sent hurdling toward the fire. DonutSteel turned on the earpiece again, informing Sally of the successful mission dealing with Metal Sonic.

"I defeated Metal Sonic, Sal! You can thank me later!".

"That's great news, DonutSteel!".

"I tied a rope to that bad boy and connected my grappling hook to the rope end my hands were using. He was sent hurdling toward the fire".

"But now you don't have a grapple hook".

"There must be an upgrade somewhere in this burning city that'll allow me to carry another grappling hook".

"You really sure?". Sally asked.

"I'm sure there will be something that;ll upgrade my stats and refill my inventory with grapple hooks. It's not like that hook was my only friend or something".

"M'kay, I believe you. Go back and help the two Sonics with their mission. I have a feeling they have been caught up in something too. Sally, out!".

"Roger!". DonutSteel turned back to the streets below and jumped of, performing a roll upon landing and making his way north toward downtown. It would seem that the Sonics was dealing with something while the cyan hedgehog had an encounter with Metal Sonic.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Sonic And DonutSteel Are On The Attack

DonutSteel rushed across the burning Central City in hopes of teaming up with Sonic. The blue hedgehog was dealing with something far worse than what the cyan hedgehog was with. DonutSteel supposedly darted past Classic Sonic, whom found something suspicious in his find. Sonic was quick to notice something while kicking badniks away on his side. He noticed a dark figure stare down on him, the dark clouds illuminating what was suppose to be a serious match.

"Sonic, you there!". Tails asked, the blue blur turning on the earpiece so he could answer.

"I'm listening".

"Do you see a dark figure staring down at you?!".

The figure slowly walked toward the blue hegehog.

"Yeah! It's starting to walk to me!".

"This guy is bad news baby!". Sticks interuppted.

"Not now, Sticks! Try and expose him to us. We need to gather data on this mysterious mobian!".

The dark figure suddenly raised his right arm, absorbing a cloud of dust in its palms. It slammed to the ground, making the figure dissapeared within its dust cloud.

"And...now it's gone".

"Sally here!". Sally turned on her earpiece while studying on her laptop. "Who was that mysterious dark figure?".

"I don't know, Sal". Sonic responded.

"A new foe may likely be on our heels. He has the capacity to go fast just like you".

"DonutSteel already dealt with Metal Sonic!". Amy explained. "He's coming to you!".

"Thanks for that information, baby cakes".

"There's still one more boss left before him! He might be where you are located".

"All you have to do is look up...". Sally spoke, the blue hedgeog staring up onto the ledge where the figure had been. Another hedgehog was standing there. It took no guesses for Sonic to figure out who it was.

"That blue hedgehog again of all places...".

"I found you, faker!". Sonic pointed his finger at Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me...ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake"..

"I'll make you eat those words!". Sonic felt threatened by his intimidating atitude.

"Sonic, who is that?". Sally asked him.

"It's just Shadow. It's nothing serious".

"Shadow's a bad guy!". The princess replied. "I thought we legitamately snapped him out of his phase".

"Guess not...where else could you see that reference come from a mile away...?". Sticks answered.

Sonic held his right hand to his chest.

"I can't do this alone, even though I am strong. Need someone more than me, someone to push me to victory".

"But you and Shadow always had an epic duo between one another". Sally spoke.

"But the presence of the Eggman army behind his intimidating image is giving him strength. It will take more than me to kill him.

Just then, a faint tap could be heard, gradually getting louder and louder. DonutSteel ran as fast as he could to where Sonic and Shadow were. The cyan hedgehog was met with a new foe only Sonic faced before.

"I'm back!". DonutSteel looked up to find Shadow, he fists clenched. "Oh...".

"DountSteel, do you read me?!". Sticks spoke.

"Some terrible dark figure with red streaks staring down at us?".

"That's Shadow the Hedgehog!".

"Oh...thanks".

"He is regarded as a faker to Sonic". Sally explained. "He was created years ago on the Space Colony ARK in desperate aid of Maria Robotnik. Upon G.U.N raiding the place and killing of Maria, he grew hatred in him. But we snapped his hatred out".

"Why is he still filled with hatred?".

"Eggman forced him to join his side and the very reason you're standing in front of his anger-inducing hate".

Sonic turned to the cyan hedgehog, figuring they could work together to stop him.

"Let's see what we can you. Together, me and you. Can't be afraid to try...".

The blue hedgehog stared at Shadow, his eyelids lowered.

"...Kiss your fears goodbye".

Both Sonic and DonutSteel jumped in the air and performed a homing attack on the black hedgehog. He threw out his arm and teleport behind them.

"I feel your pity...". Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

Both mobians landed and looked at the black hedgehog.

"Ok, DonutSteel...". Sonic spoke. "No looking back, you and I are on the attack".

"Right...".

"Farewell!". Shadow began to skate away from them with his shoes, the black hedgehog withstanding no chance of the two hedgehogs chasing them. But that's exactly what happened.

"Full speed ahead!".

"Running to the sunset!". DonutSteel added.

"I shall leave you to your cheesy musical number". Shadow muttered as he was being chased by the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and DonutSteel further boosted their speed, slowly catching up to Shadow. The black hedgehog was slowly running out of his terrain as he never found his way around the whole of Central City. His only designated spot was Park Avenue.

"Such a a different feeling". Sonic spoke.

"Both of us believing". DonutSteel added.

"We can make it better".

Sonic sped ahead and homing attack Shadow as he was running out of space really fast. The black hedgehog lost some rings, the cyan hedgehog picking them up.

"I love me some rings!". He spouted.

"DonutSteel!". Sticks replied. "Focus on the task and no boasting about how you love rings as cool as the next guy!".

"Got it!".

DonutSteel used his grappling hook to catch Shadow, sending him to the ground. They both stopped, the black hedgehog's last rings were lost, and he felt pain inside him.

"Where's your rings now?!". The cyan hedgehog risked the warning the badger gave him.

"Good work, DonutSteel!". Sonic gave him a high-five. Shadow muttered.

"This isn't over hedgehog...There's still one more boss even edgeir than me".

"One more boss...?".

"His name is Infinite...".

"He must be what's controlling Eggman's army". DonutSteel figured out.

"Until we meet again, hedgehogs". Shadow managed to teleport out of Central City. Sonic looked at DonutSteel, the cyan hedgehog looking at Sonic.

"Together, we can show the world what we can do".

"You are next to me and I'm next to you". DonutSteel added.

Sonic nodded.

"Push me on through until the battle's won".

"Sally here!". The princess spoke. "I'm getting weird signals from the middle section of Central City, precisely where Classic Sonic should be. Make your way to him. Sally, out!".

"Got it!". Both hedgehogs concluded. They began to rush to Classic Sonic.

"No one's gonne give nothing to us". The blue hedgehog spoke.

"Into each other, we put our trust". DonutSteel added.

"Standing united, after the fight".

The two hedgehog's therefore boosted their speed to reach Classic Sonic quicker, the mute Sonic learning he found something vital to Eggman's dominance.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. One More Last Fist Bump

Meanwhile, Classic Sonic was in the middle section of Central City, appeared to have found some kind of strange metal building. He was unaware he found where Eggman was hiding while his army took the world over. Sonic and DonutSteel reached him as fast as they could, stopping behind him as he tried to open the metal vault door that was blocking the rest of the mobians to Eggman. The mute Sonic looked behind him to notice the two hedgehogs helping. Sonic walked forward while DonutSteel contacted Sally through earpiece.

"DonutSteel here, I think we found Eggman's base!".

"Excellent!". Sally responded. "There's just a few metres between us and that doctor now! Open the vault together and reveal him!".

"Gotcha!". The cyan hedgehog walked forward and helped the two Sonics open the door. However, what they overlooked was that of a dark figure standing on a roof watching them from a safe distance. Eggman was contacting him to destroy the heroes.

"Can you read me, Infinite?!". The doctor spoke.

"You want me to eliminate Sonic and his Devianart friend?".

"That's exactly what I was going to say!".

"Don't worry, doc. I am in safe distance away from them. They are trying to open the metal vault door to the army's base".

"You power the army through the energy in you. That is why I put you at the tip of the army. See if you can destroy those pesky hedgehogs once and for all".

"Afirmative!". The black being nodded.

Infinte got his fists ready, streching his fingers. He jumped down behind the hedgehogs, seemingly docile as of current. Sonic, Classic Sonic and DonutSteel noticed something was behind them and looked, the lethal figure in their way between them and saving the world.

"Sally...". Sonic contacted through the earpiece, aware of Infinite and what he can do.

"What is it, Sonic?".

"We got another one...".

"Another what- oh!".

"You can't let us lose!". DonutSteel got his fists ready.

Infinite folded his arms and maniacully chuckled.

"Fools...".

"Ifninite - the last boss before Eggman's own demise of the empire he once stood. He possess powers even greater than Metal Sonic and Zavok. The only reason Eggman put him at the top of his trustworthy alliance, was to outmatch even you. Your combat skills won't damage him so. It will take all of you to fully kick him out of your way".

"He possess levitation that gives Silver a run for his rings!". Sticks added.

"Yep! Thanks for that small information, Sticks!". The blue blur acknowledged.

"Who are you?!". DonutSteel wanted to know.

"I am the tallest of mountains. I am the roughest of waves. I am the toughest of terros. I am the darkest of days".

"Get to the point, mofo".

"Basically you did all that's could, heroes. It's time to tuck you to sleep!".

"Not without a chance!". Sonic answered.

Infinite further chuckled some more.

"I am the last one that's standing. Don't try to stand in my way, cuase I've been up against better. Just take a look at my face".

"Sally!". DonutSteel contacted. "Is there ay more infomation on this guy?!".

"That's all I could find, DonutSteel!". The princess searched. "There was only a limited amount!".

"Right...thanks Sally!".

"Do you really think your princess can save you now?!". Infinite chuckled. "My...all this time you've been crawling to her for the help to take down my army. I'm impressed at your progress. You made it this far".

"We're not going to quit this deep into the mission!". The blue hedgehog led.

"Oh...so you're not not...".

Infinite clicked his fingers. Surrounding him were red cubes that possess energy. He grew stronger from this method.

"One touch from these red cubes, and you're powers are weaker than your own".

DonutSteel equipped his grappling hook, Sticks wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"What the heck is he talking about?!". The badger spoke to the cyan hedgehog.

"The red cubes surrounding him give him more energy to battle!".

"Foolish animals...".

"Take him out!". Sticks grew impatient.

"Wait!". Sally interuppted. "Give him time, guys! Infinite is only going to get stronger if you rush".

"What do we do?". Amy asked.

"Eggman is the only reason he became so strong in the first place". Tails added.

"Give me a strategy!". DonutSteel demanded.

Let me come up with something...".

"Sally!". Sonic spoke to her. "All three of us could surround him on all sides!".

"What difference would that make?! He could run away at tremendous speed even you couldn't catch him!".

"I have a plan!". Sonic ran to the right. Classic Sonic ran to the left. All three hedgehogs surrounding the stood Infinite that was still docile. Red energy cubes surrounding the radius between him and the heroes.

"I pity your efforts, blue hedgehog!". He spoke. "I have enough energy to outsmart you!".

"You and what edgy nature?!". Sonic bounced back.

Infnite clicked his fingers. The red cubes dissapated. The lethal being absorbed energy through the inside of his hands.

"You seem like the quitessential hero type. Therefore, I'm going to lay waste all over your Devianrt friend to weaken you".

"Huh...". DonutSteel overheard him.

Infinite opened the palm of his hands. A powerful energy source rushed toward the cyan hedgehog, knocking him a few yards. He felt the pain inside him as he began to stand up.

"DonutSteel!". Sally yelled.

"What happened?!". Amy frantically asked.

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already...". Sticks churned out.

"Mom's spaghetti...". DonutSteel said while kneeled with one leg.

"You're nervous, but on the surface you look calm and ready".

"To drop bombs...!". DonutSteel took a quick stern look toward Infinite.

"Take him out, pal!". Sticks orded.

DonutSteel charged towoard Infinite, shooting the grapple hook at a nearby building and taking him with it. He landed on the rooftop and called for Infinite.

"Now's the chance!".

Both Sonics nodded, running in circles around the black figure. DonutSteel shot a grapple hook onto Infinite, the suspence of feeling the hook was predicted by him. Infinite rose into the air, dodging the hook. DonutSteel looked up and tried again. The grapple hook missed again. Infinite looked at DonutSteel and shot the cubes at him. Three or four went into the cyan hedgehog, decreasing his strength little by little. He then shot an energy blast at the cyan hedgehog, sending him to the ground. He rose to the rooftop level and began to fight with his fists. Sonic climbed up the building and onto the roof. He snook up behind the black being and threw a punch at him, the metal on his head doing nothing to affect him. He turned around and sweeped Sonic to the concrete below him. By then DonutSteel was able to recover from the blast and run up to him. He kick sweeped Infinite, sending him to the ground. Classic Sonic ran up the building and joined the two hedgehogs. Infinite quicky got up and shot into the air, the three hedgehogs staring at him. He flew around them at supersonic speed and created a tornado. It began to touch down on the heroes. Luckily, they jumped of the building, the structure getting sucked up by the whirlwind. Sonic saw this as a perfect opportunity to knock the building into Infinite using his homig attack. It worked, Infinite being sent hurdling in the air. He stopped and flew back down. The black being generated the red cubes by clicking his finger. He was gaining more energy for his next wave of attacks. DonutSteel used his grapple hook to latch onto Infinite while he was in this phase. The hook sent the cyan hedgehog flying to him and kicking him from the end of the hook's journey onto the black being. Ifninite was knocked back, the red cubes dissapearing in front of him. He clicked his fingers again, they appeared again, but was homing attacked by Classic Sonic. He found a way to Infinite, severley damaging his powers. Infinite was knocked back further, his attempts at clicking his fingers to make the cubes appear didn't work on his favour. Sonic performed a spin dash and shot up in the air, acting as the third wave of attcks by the heroes. He knocked Infinite the furthest, sending him to the ground, creating a crater nearby the base. Ifinite got up and clicked his fingers again, this time the cubes not appearing at all. He lifted his head back onto the concrete ground and sighed.

"Why do you always make this difficult for Eggman?". Ifinite spoke, the three hedgehogs crowding around him.

"Because...we're Sonic heroes!". The blue blur waggled his finger.

"You imcompetent fools...". The black being barely lifted his head due to the force of the blast. "Here's the keys...Eggman's base should be unlocked".

That was the last they ever heard of him. He handed the keys to the hedgehogs, then lost all of his energy. He slowly disolved, the sky looming over Cnetral City dispersed. Te sunlight started to creep in on the city. By then Sonoic knew he was the power core of this whole Eggman's empire thing that has been present over the course of the past few days. Empire City, located across the country was free from the grasp, so was large parts of Efrika, Downunda, Yurashia, Holoska, Somerca and the Southern Tundra. Eggman's army was no more than just a joke played upon Sonic, DonutSteel and Classic Sonic. Sally, Tails, Amy and Sticks cheered to see everything reclaimed by just defeating Infinite. Every mobian living on every continent cheered as the blue hedgehog did it again with the help of the resistance. The three hedgehogs walked to h base and pushed the vault door together, revealing another door whci htehy unlocked with the keys Infinite gave them. There, Eggman was inside, the hedgehogs folded their arms. Eggman noticed the envrionment behind them.

"What's going on? Why is the outside of the base so colorful?!". The doctor snapped.

"We though this base would have been the power core of your whole domination scheme. Turned out it wasn't and it was just Infinite powering up all along while you sat and did nothing". Sonic explained.

"Curses! I thought I had all of the land of this planet!".

"There's one big mistake you could've avoided, Eggface! Remember that you didn't take over Knothole while you had the chance?".

"Knothole?".

"Sally was a big influence of us to save Mobius!". DonutSteel added. "Well, she and Tails and Amy and certain badger you hate".

"I demand innocence!". Eggman cowered, putting his hands in front of him in fear. "Please don't hurt me! I only want to make a new start on world peace!".

"You never wanted to make world peace. You made the peace worse by defeating it". DonutSteel responded.

"Tell you what, EggStain! We're going to let you go to create future games of our franchise. We need to get back to Knothole and confirm our mission a success".

The three hedgehogs turned around and headed for the plane. Sonic contacted Sally using the earpiece.

"We're coming home, Sally! Make sure to grant a hero party in our favour!".

"We finished making the house for DonutSteel!". The princess answered. "Don't worry, we've got the party covered!".

"Good!". The blue blur noticed his classic counterpart rushing to get on the plane first. He looked at DonutSteel ad nodded, the cyan hedgehog doing the same. They both rushed toward the plane together.

"All alone, we will never be". DonutSteel started.

"The two of us are holding the key". Sonic added.

"We see today, a world we couldn't see".

"Before I say goodbye to you, one more last fist bump".

Both hedgehogs were fist-bumping for the last time before they would get to on the plane.

 **This took alot of determination to write, as I origianlly had another sonic fanfic ready for this month. I decided to base a new fanfic around the upcoming game Sonic Forces, seeing that new footage and music have appeared online and I wanted to capitalize on what I had to do as a fanfic writer. I searched the profiles of those who fought Sonic and the resistance and feared incacuracy. I hope you all enjoyed what upcoming events may be appearing in Sonic Forces, and may all of the fans including me buy the game and Sonic Mania, depening if you enjoy ripping your teeth out over the inconsistency of some Sonic games. Have a good day and take care of yourselves.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
